The use of personal communication devices has increased astronomically over the last two decades. The penetration of mobile devices (also referred to as stations (STAs) or user equipment) in modern society has continued to drive demand for a wide variety of networked devices in a number of disparate environments. The use of networked STAs using a variety of communication protocols has increased in all areas of home and work life. The STAs may be provided one of a number of different types of service, including unicast (STA to STA communication) and multicast (one or more publishers to multiple subscribers). Multicast service, however, has added layers of complexity, at least in part due to the potential use of both active and passive subscriptions. Due to the different types of subscriptions, it may be difficult to determine to determine the amount of traffic at any point. It would be beneficial to design a subscription policy that permits a publisher to more easily keep track of subscribers subscribing to a particular service.